


Return policy

by Hotgitay



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from Lilly And Scotty’s first meeting





	Return policy

“You got the one girl in the joint”Lilly says to him 

How badly she wanted to roll her eyes when he said he pictured a guy as detective Rush

“You can’t exchange me I’m not some sort of gift with a return policy”Lilly gritted through her teeth 

“Take away the claws Rush”Scotty tells her 

“Well I’m What you got Valens”Lilly says point blankly to the man 

“I’m not trying to get on your bad side Rush”Scotty said to her


End file.
